falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New Anchorage
New Anchorage is an established city inside the ruins of Anchorage, Alaska. Pre-War History Early History The city of Anchorage was first founded in 1914, orginally meant to be only a Railroad countruction port for the Alaska Railroad by the United States government. When President Woodrow Wilson authorized funds for the construction of the Alaska Railroad, the Alaskan Chamber of Commerce was formed officially that year. The city of Anchorage went on upward and downward times of liveliness through the decades, but during the 1930's, the U.S. Military began to have a growing presense in the city. Elmendorf Airforce Base and Fort Richardson were constructed during the 1940's to help conflict with a growing possibility of a Japanese Invasion. After the World War 2 ended in 1945, the U.S. government switched their eyes on the Soviet Union, which lay across the Bering Sea only by a couple of nautical miles. Nuclear weapons and even more military bases were placed near Anchorage to protect the territory Alaska officially became a state on July 7, 1958, allowing Anchorage to prosper economically as more buildings were being built for the large numbers of people that were moving into the city. Earthquakes and Oil Post-War History ﻿ Formation of the city About fifty years after the great war, 2127, Kyle Jameson created a small trading post in the ruins of old Anchorage. Still a major port, Kyle received many customers from certain pacific tribes that traveled up the coast. Soon, Kyle began recruiting people from the surrounding area, and started a fishing trade; one of the (surprisingly) only water fisheries that was not affected by the Great War. Soon, by common demand, Kyle was asked to become mayor of the trade outpost. He accepted, and named the new town "New Anchorage". Gang Problems In 2150, New Anchorage experienced more and more gang violence. The Black Gold, Yukon Brothers, and the Mountie gangs began to try to take control of the city, which led to the Twelve Block War in 2151. Kyle Jameson, even at the age of 42, participated in the fighting using his grandfather's old .357 revolver. Both sides during the war used the nearby Anchorage Armory and Elmendorf Air Force Base as supply centers, which proved to continue the conflict than end it. Eventually, Kyle's son Paul Jameson led a surprise attack on the gang's supply center at Elmenford, and crushed all of the gang's resistance. A memorial was erected in the downtown area of the town, which was engraved with all who were lost during the conflict. Growth and Expanse In 2205, Paul's son Timothy explored the northern expanses of Alaska, known by residents as the 'Yukon Wasteland'. Tim discovered, along with a huge supply of weapons in Fort Yukon, a Poseidon Energy solar panel array that had underground electric cables that lead to a power array near Anchorage. He also discovered that Poseidon Energy had other energy projects, which were being used to discover supplements to oil. When Timothy came back to his father, Alex immediately recruited a group of mercenaries (known as Pike's Packers: which specialized in science and exploration ) and a construction team to be sent up north. Many of New Anchorage's residents were questioning Alex's action, but he only responded with, "I think you'll like what's coming." The next week, citizens of New Anchorage began to talk about how they heard "metallic clanking and whining" in the factories near the city. Before long, Alex revealed to the public that he was planning to give power back to New Anchorage. In the following weeks, New Anchorage's factories officially now had power. By then, New Anchorage's citizens were already volunteering to become factory workers. New tribes and people also began to flock towards New Anchorage, attracted by the lights that it gave off. Alex Jameson, who would be known as the 'King of the Alaskan Renaissance', died in 2234. Contact with the NCR Though a brief part in New Anchorage history, it was considered the most important. In 2251, a ship came sailing into Old Anchorage's harbor. Jacob Jameson, the thirty year old son of Tim Jameson, sent a group of Militia men to make contact with the vessel. When the group met the ship, they were greeted by Ambassador Ritchens of the NCR; and a team of explorers. They group took Ritchens with them to see Jacob, and the Ambassador remarked about how surprisingly stable Anchorage was. The Ambassador and Ritchens ate a short meal, and they both exchanged map information. The Ambassador asked if they would like to trade men, so that one could see what the others culture was like. Jacob accepted the request, and they each exchanged men. Then, Ritchens began to sail down the coast, back to the NCR. The Capital of a New Country In the 2260s, Jacob Jameson proposed that, with the other leaders of New Anchorage; that they create a country much like the NCR. The majority of the population supported the idea, while a group called the "Free Anchorage Organization" disapproved of the idea; saying that countries were the whole problem in the Great War. So, in 2263, the Alaskan Republic was founded on the former United States' principles. Layout Downtown *Anchorage Hall: Old two story Town Hall of Anchorage. Used by the President of the Alaskan Republic. *The Anchorage Reclamation Memorial: A ruined memorial that honors all of the soldiers who were part of the Reclamation of Achorage. *Alaskan Republic Congress: Main governing body of the Alaskan Republic. *Tom's Supply Store: Where all of the town's needs, weapons, food, drugs; are sold. *The Barnacle: New Anchorage's local bar. *The New Anchorage Sheriff's Dept.: The town's protection; housed in the old police department. *Alaskan Republic Party Headquarters: Near the town's center. *Alaskan Democracy Party Headquarters: Near the town's center. *Fort Jameson: Main fort of the Alaskan Republic's Army. Outside Areas *The Anchorage Factories: Running Old World factories that produce metals, drugs, and ammunition. *New Anchorage Hunting Company: Group that is responsible for hunting the Yukon Wasteland's wildlife. *Wasteland Communist Party Headquarters: Based in a old waste removal plant. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Settlements